Abyss
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: The Pokemon World is vast and full of life, but what else is out there? When the walls between worlds start to crumble, and creatures from another dimension start invading ours, only a small band of humans and their Pokemon can save the world!


(A/N: So…it's probably been like over two years since I last posted something on here, definitely longer since I've done a Pokemon fic. I wasn't dead, I was merely working on other content…on a different site. I never thought I'd get back into Pokemon, mostly cause I haven't been keeping up with the anime and as far as the games go, the last game I've played was X…which to me was a disappointment. Oddly enough, it was watching the 3D remake of MewTwo Strikes Back that suddenly awakened this dormant fire in me, so to speak. The other thing I realized was that all this time I could've been doing things differently when it came to music: I just realized you _can _put links into your posts. So to any old fans who put up with that stuff in the past…I apologize. But I guess I should also apologize for being gone so long. I'll be honest, I'm excited to do this but a little nervous since it has been awhile and I hope to shake off the rust. Anyway, let's see if I still have what it takes to make a proper Pokemon fanfic.)

* * *

**Abyss**

_When we were kids, we were always told about the world of Pokemon, how it was always expanding and new Pokemon were being found in new places. What most of us didn't know was that there were other places, some not of this world, that were waiting to be discovered. Unfortunately, it would've been best if they had been left forgotten..._

Ken woke up suddenly, breathing heavily as he looked around his room, soon relaxing a bit as he laid his head back down. Another nightmare. Up until a few days ago, he had been able to sleep peacefully but the nightmares, as they did often, started reoccurring again, though these in particular were more terrifying than usual.

"Pika pi?" Ken looked over and saw his Pokemon companion looking back at him with concern from his own bed.

"Ah, sorry about waking you Sparks," Ken replied. The look on the Pikachu's face was decipherable enough. "Yeah, another nightmare…I don't think you want to know the details." He looked over to his clock and groaned, seeing it was only a quarter to six. "No point in snoozing I guess…" he said as he slowly got up. "You're probably hungry anyway."

He went to the bathroom and upon looking in the mirror, he almost flinched. Ken'Ichi Kodama stared back at him, 1.8 meters tall, hair short and light grey. He was certainly good-looking but the rings underneath his eyes stood out more than ever. Certainly not the most attractive look.

Ken turned on the faucet and splashed his face with water, trying to wake himself up and at the same time trying to forget what he had experienced before. There had been a time when things had been normal for him, but all that changed when he turned eleven. A horrible accident put him in the hospital for weeks and had left him with mental trauma to his brain. Fortunately, he was able to still function properly but after leaving the hospital that was when the nightmares began.

That was almost five years ago and despite medication, they never truly went away. But now, the occurrences were happening every night. He looked down and saw that Sparks was watching him from the doorway. A scar that went above and below his right eye was easily visible, a result of the same incident. "I know, I know, just give me a minute…"

Sparks rolled his eyes slightly as he followed Ken to the kitchen. There was a note on the table but Ken didn't have to read it. Dad got called in early again to the hospital. In a city as big as Lumiose, accidents were common on the hour. Ken's dad was unique in that while he worked as a doctor to take care of humans, he learned about treating Pokemon as well. That being said, the most Ken saw him was on the weekends.

He made himself some toast while getting breakfast set up for Sparks as well. The apartment they lived in was considered to be on the higher-end of the spectrum, but nothing compared to the many condos around the city. And, fortunately for him, it was only a fifteen minute walk to school.

Once he gave Sparks his breakfast, Ken turned on the TV, which was set to the local news. Among the news highlights, the weather was going to be beautiful today, the International Police were investigating a possible Team Rocket insurgency in Kalos, and Champion Diantha once again beat another challenger.

Ken paused slightly. Years ago, he had dreamed about becoming a Pokemon Trainer, traveling around Kalos, and maybe other regions too, taking on gyms, earning badges and ultimately taking on the Pokemon League. But after what happened, that just wasn't a possibility anymore and instead stuck to school and finding a career elsewhere. After all, as his dad often said, Pokemon Masters weren't guaranteed a roof over their head.

Sparks had been his first Pokemon, a Pichu at the time that he received him, and Ken had been motivated to train him and train him he did, getting him to evolve within a few months. Being his only Pokemon only strengthened their bond and it was for the best considering the tenant only allowed one Pokemon per apartment.

Ken got to eating his breakfast, glancing at the TV every now and then. "So Sparks, think anyone's going to challenge us today?"

"Pika…"

"Oh come on, it's good training, keeps your body and mind in shape." It wasn't often but sometimes trainers would come up and challenge him. Usually they said that Sparks looked pretty tough and wanted to gauge how good their own Pokemon were. Sparks often got annoyed by this but after every battle, he always had a confident smirk on his face. "Besides, that's what happens when you're out of your Pokeball most of the time."

Once it got close to seven, Ken took a shower and got dressed before grabbing his backpack and Sparks' Pokeball. "Ready to go?"

"Pika pi?"

"Of course I remembered to bring your food, I put it in my bag last night."

"Piika…"

"That was one time, okay? I said I was sorry."

Sparks grinned impishly as he hopped up onto Ken's shoulder as the two left the apartment, Ken making sure to lock the door before they headed out. "Bit early, wonder if we'll see Kichiro on the way?"

"Pi…"

"I know, I'll decline if he asks for a battle." Ken took out his phone and switched to his music while putting on his ear buds as the two made their way towards school.


End file.
